


things you said when you were crying

by aphwhales



Series: things we said [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Earth C (Homestuck), M/M, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphwhales/pseuds/aphwhales
Summary: You confirm what you already knew but hoped wasn’t right. Dirk isn’t in the bed with you.





	things you said when you were crying

**Author's Note:**

> this got away from me tbh. sorry about the long wait between drabbles, i was working on my polyswap fill and finishing school
> 
> [hmu on tumblr](flotsems.tumblr.com)

You wake up, bleary eyed and unable to see, to an odd squeaky noise. 

Well, you technically can see, just not well. There’s a lot of moonlight coming in from the window, but you’re about as blind as a newborn kitten without your glasses. And you still can’t pinpoint what that noise is, save for knowing it’s coming from another room. Which room, you aren’t sure yet. 

You grab your glasses from the nightstand, smudging the lenses - again - by mistake. When you push them up to your nose, you confirm what you already knew but hoped wasn’t right. Dirk isn’t in the bed with you. 

You sigh and push a hand through your hair. It gets caught on knots and tangles from having not brushed it in a while, and you nearly pitch over the side of the bed trying to pull it out. Pretty embarrassing, you’d say, but at least there isn’t anyone around to see you doing it. 

There’s a light on in the room that Dirk uses as a workshop. It’s also sort of his bedroom, because both of you still need space. You hope to god that he’s actually asleep in there. 

Of course, he isn’t. He’s sitting at the desk, looking almost delirious with a lack of sleep, rubbing one hand over his eye. The other is shakily holding a screwdriver. 

You know he sees you, because his eyes flick up for a moment, but he doesn’t acknowledge you. From behind him, you wrap a hand around his left, and gently take the screwdriver from his weakening grasp. “Come to bed?” 

Dirk shakes his head. “Nuh,” he mumbles in response. “Gotta… finish this.” 

“This” looks to be a circuit board connecting to nothing. You smooth his hair back from his forehead and tell him, “Tomorrow, Dirk.” 

“Now,” he replies, looking anxious. “I… have to finish this.” He sounds exhausted, and looks it, too. 

“Dirk,” you huff. “We have all the time in the world for you to work on your odd jobs, but you still need sleep, consarn it!”

Dirk does something completely unexpected. He starts crying. “Sorry,” he mumbles, trying to wipe the tears away. “It’s… I’m tired.” 

“Sleep, then.” You reply. “Dirk, really -” 

“I _know_ ,” he interrupts, voice cracking. “But I _have_ to finish this.” 

You’ve never seen him get this worked up over anything, except maybe his memories of being Dave’s bro. “Dirk, calm down, please. You just need some sleep, and then you can get on your merry way with this project, okay?” 

He nods silently. When you go to tuck him in before you get in with him, he pulls you down with him and mumbles, still teary, “Love you, Jake.”


End file.
